<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destcember 2020 by Crocophant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833317">Destcember 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocophant/pseuds/Crocophant'>Crocophant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020, Gen, drabble-ish length, tags to be added as the month progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocophant/pseuds/Crocophant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Destcember 2020 short fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destcember 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt list can be found at <a href="https://destcember.tumblr.com/post/636226279815921664">Destcember.</a><br/>I can be found at <a href="https://crocophant.tumblr.com/">crocophant.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s an Awoken. She knows, abstractly, that her lives have been defined by Exodus. She wonders what pushed her to the Yang Liwei, what made her leave her first life behind in an escape to the stars.</p><p>She wonders less about what made her leave the Distributary, after all, while she may not remember her past, she’s less of a blank slate than her Ghost told her when she was rezzed. Now, after she’s seen the Dreaming City and interacted with the Queen, she knows the reason she left the Reef and came to Earth.</p><p>This exodus, leaving behind the sun-baked surface of Mercury, saying goodbye to the Cradle, to the grand structure of the Arcology, worries her.</p><p>She burns with grace as Pyramids reach out with dark tendrils, and the Traveler reaches back with Light, a mirror of her first journey through the stars, so long ago. Setting a course for Europa, she looks to see what awaits, hidden in the ice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>